


Destiny Will Keep You Warm

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, First Time, M/M, Romance, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-10
Updated: 2003-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomorrow is a different day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny Will Keep You Warm

## Destiny Will Keep You Warm

by Lexalot

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/lexalot>

* * *

Destiny Will Keep You Warm  
By: Lexalot 

Summary: Tomorrow is a different day. 

Rating: NC-17 

Pairing: Clark/Lex 

Spoilers: Phoenix (minor - set after the episode). 

Disclaimer: My obsession isn't for rent, and I can't afford to buy... Nothing I have is truly mine :) 

Inspiration and Reference: Music - "Life For Rent" and "Don't Leave Home" by Dido, "Tomorrow" by Avril Lavigne. 

Thanks: To Coffeejunkii for proofreading at the last minute! 

Note: Written specially for the generous and talented Philtre! 

* * *

The bedroom was dark when he entered. He only had the moonlight to guide him until his eyes adjusted so that he could make his way around the room without having to throw any switches. Lex casually stripped down to his boxers, thoughts of all that had happened reverberating in his brain. It had been a very long couple of days. His return had been turbulent, but after a few months away from this life, he was ready to make it his again, and he would have it on his terms this time, his way. Everything would be different from now on. 

When Lex turned around to get into bed, there was a warm body twisted in the satin sheets. Perfectly chiseled bare flesh lay there before him in all the glory he had only ever imagined until now. Hungry and confident jade green eyes gazed up at him. An arm reached out to him, a hand extended by the gorgeous boy inviting Lex to join him, to take him. Lex was stunned. This was obviously not the boy he had known before he disappeared. 

"Clark." It probably should have been a question, but there did not seem to be any question about this. 

"I'm glad you're home." A solemn sentiment, heavy with meaningful resolve. 

Lex sat down on the bed, next to Clark. He let his fingers stroke the beautiful face that looked up at him with such a serious expression. Those features had a great deal more age in them than Lex remembered. Clark seemed to carry the mark of wisdom within him, and that radiated on the outside in all things from his behavior to his soulful stare. It seemed Clark had done a lot of growing up in Lex's absence. Being even remotely flirty, or flirted with for that matter, had always made Clark nervous and flustered, but that was obviously no longer the case. 

Lex had done some maturing of his own. Before he had left in May, Lex would have rejected this offering. He would have let his reservations stand in the way, because he was afraid to risk losing Clark. But now, it was just the opposite. He refused to let anything stand in the way, because he was afraid of losing Clark and any chance of ever being with him, like he thought he had. He could see the same difference in Clark. It was no longer a question of whether or not they could afford to take the risk; it was whether or not they could live with not having taken the chance. 

"I'm glad you're here." Clark didn't smile at Lex's words. He simply leaned into Lex's gentle touch of his cheek. Lex's fingers sunk into the tousled waves of Clark's hair. He marveled at how Clark did not seem like the debauched angel he had dreamed of, or the shy farmboy he had fallen for; Clark seemed like a man now. And that was all too fitting, because Lex finally felt like one. 

"Lex, I broke up with Lana." 

Lex's eyes widened slightly, glints of surprise and happiness flashing through them. 

"It's over with her. It has been all summer, really." 

Something too important to be communicated with any smile softened Lex's lips. 

"I just want to be with you, Lex." 

That affirmation flooding his heart with new life, Lex spread himself out next to Clark, sliding closer to him, the satin sheet still separating them. 

"Helen is gone. Any ties I had to her have been severed." 

All obstacles between them had dissolved in the time they had spent apart, and their destinies had converged once again to reunite them for the better. 

"Lex, when you came to the farm the other day, it was a miracle... I don't want us to waste another second." 

Lips closed the remaining distance while replying, "We won't." 

Clark melted into Lex's kiss. As their mouths opened wider, Clark's tongue licked at the inside of Lex's mouth, snaking against Lex's tongue, tasting him. Clark rolled onto his side, twisting his head towards Lex, careful not break contact with Lex's tender lips. Clark pressed back into Lex's body that was now spooned up behind him. Lex withdrew from the kiss in a trance, intoxicated by the realization of a fantasy that had never been this good. 

His hand flattened against the side of Clark's body. His palm coasted down over Clark's ribs, then it slipped under the sheet. As his fingers swept over Clark's naked hips, Lex whimpered into Clark's shoulder. As his hand traveled the length of Clark's thigh, the covers were pushed down, and Clark was exposed to him. Lex breathed heavily onto Clark's neck, and Clark arched into the lips that hovered there. A wet and eager mouth closed on Clark's bronzed skin. Lex dragged his hand back up to Clark's chest, draping his arm across Clark's front, and holding the muscular body tightly against him. His nails scraped over a nipple and Clark moaned, the surface of his desire scratched by that fleeting stimulation. 

Lex was in awe of how right this felt, how ready they were, at long last. He brought his hand back to Clark's side, teasing the curvature of his hip. Clark threw his head back, and Lex brushed his lips over Clark's jaw-line, and then stole another taste of Clark's luscious and full lips. Finally, he rounded Clark's hip, following the sinews down into the patch of dark hair between his legs. Lex's hand roamed the thick length of stiff cock there, and he wrapped his fingers around it firmly, until he had the perfect grasp on it to manipulate the organ from base to head exactly as he wanted. Once he was pleased with his grip, he began to move his hand. Clark's frame swayed with the rhythm, rocking back into Lex then forward into his fist. 

Finally, Lex used his other hand to hastily rid himself of his boxers and free his own waiting member. As soon as the obstructive garment was discarded, Lex pushed into Clark, forcing him to lean forward and lay a bit more on his stomach. Lex adjusted his angle to better handle Clark's velvety sex in this position. While he resumed his prolonged strokes up and down, Lex made further use of his other hand by slinking all the way down the line of Clark's back until he reached the crack of his ass. Lex traced the cleft to that opening he sought. Clark writhed between the two hands, feeling the thrill of anticipating the inevitable penetration. 

With a great amount of care and ease, Lex drove his finger inside. Clark responded immediately with tremendous pleasure. He was whimpering as Lex's finger crooked and corkscrewed inside. Lex found the lining there unusually supple and accommodating, but he knew better than to think that meant the same that it would with any woman. Clark would not give up his virginity without first giving up his heart, and that thought sent Lex flying over the edge. He needed to be inside Clark. He could not possibly wait a second more. 

Lex removed his finger anxiously, and used his hand to steady his cock at the entrance. Clark began to move back, impaling himself on Lex's erection, and Lex quickly plunged forward in turn, and in the space of a single breath, a single heartbeat, their two pulses racing as one, they were physically united, and Lex was completely sheathed by Clark's tight heat. Lex coordinated his thrusts into Clark with his stroking of him. He felt them both climbing to the heights of their ecstasy, and he watched Clark's face contort with the bittersweet torment before the bliss of release. 

Then, suddenly, Lex stopped all movement, and their endeavor ground to a halt, both of them dangling on the razor sharp edge of imminent climax. 

"Tell me, Clark...," Lex pleaded breathlessly. "Please." There was something desperate in his voice, and it made Clark turn his head to stare deep into Lex's glassy eyes. Clark's passion was plain in his eyes, and Lex wanted to drown in it. "Tell my why... why you want to be with me." 

Clark gazed at Lex with the answer written all over his face. "Because I love you." 

With those words ripe from Clark's mouth, Lex jutted forward and clasped Clark in his hand, jerking his cock rapidly as he moved in and out of him with the same wild vigor and abandon. Caution could finally be thrown to the wind, and as they both started to come, this consummation was nearing completion. As Lex came, he whispered Clark's name into his ear, and Clark's own orgasm culminated as Lex's name was born a rough moan from his lips. 

They went still, Lex half sprawled on top of Clark, his mouth against Clark's neck just behind his ear. Lex kissed the lobe, as he let go of Clark's satisfied member and lifted his arm to wrap it around Clark's chest, embracing his freshly claimed young lover. Lex glanced over to see the exhausted bliss forged on the man's face. He continued to kiss Clark's ear, very proud of himself that Clark was so content, and happier than he could ever remember being. Lex breathed on Clark's ear that was moist with sweat like the rest of their bodies, and he whispered very softly into it. "I love you." Clark just nuzzled closer. 

Lex had this feeling as he lay there surrounded by an electricity in the air, and he sensed a significant shift in the tides of fate. 

Everything was going to be different from now on. 


End file.
